


Stilles Wasser

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne und Thiel sitzen zusammen auf Boernes Couch und trinken ... Wasser. ;-)





	Stilles Wasser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluespring864](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/gifts).



> Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr: Vor inzwischen genau vier Jahren habe ich zum ersten Mal einen Münsteraner Tatort gesehen.
> 
> Diese kleine „Jubiläumsgeschichte” möchte ich der lieben bluespring nachträglich zum Geburtstag schenken. ♥

„Herr Thiel, Sie hören mir ja schon wieder nicht zu!” Boerne stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und warf ihm einen äußerst vorwurfsvollen Blick zu.

„Doch, klar hör' ich zu”, widersprach er. Na ja, so halbwegs zumindest hörte er zu, aber immerhin. Soo wahnsinnig spannend war das ja echt nicht, was Boerne da von verschiedenen Nasenformen und so erzählte.  
Außerdem lenkten ihn die beiden halbvollen Gläser auf Boernes Couchtisch ab, immer wieder starrte er sie an, als handele es sich um Bomben oder irgendwas Giftiges.

Als Boerne ihn vorhin angerufen und gefragt hatte, ob er vielleicht kurz rüber kommen wolle, hatte er ja noch die große Hoffnung gehabt, dass das einer dieser _speziellen_ Abende werden würde, über die sie nie ein einziges Wort verloren. Dementsprechend gut gelaunt und voller Vorfreude war er gewesen, als er schnell noch zur Sicherheit ein sauberes T-Shirt angezogen und einen Hauch Aftershave aufgelegt hatte, und die paar Schritte zu Boernes Wohnung rüber gelaufen war.

Tja. Dann die Ernüchterung.

Kein Rotwein, kein Weißwein, gar kein Wein, auch kein Bier. Stilles Wasser! Boerne hatte ihnen ernsthaft Wasser eingeschenkt, das hatte der in all den Jahren noch nie getan!

Also doch keiner dieser _speziellen_ Abende. Schade! Ohne etwas Wein oder anderen Alkohol im Blut traute er sich bestimmte Dinge doch nicht. Und Boerne ja auch nicht.  
Nüchtern traute er sich kaum, überhaupt einigermaßen nett zu Boerne zu sein, von Küssen und so ganz zu schweigen.  
Natürlich könnte er Boerne nun fragen, was das denn sollte, warum er ihnen statt Wein heute ödes Wasser eingeschenkt hatte, aber irgendwie käme er sich dabei blöd vor.  
Würde schon seinen Grund haben, vielleicht hatte Boerne halt ausnahmsweise keinen Wein daheim, wobei er sich das ja nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, der hatte doch eigentlich immer einen riesigen Vorrat im Keller, mit dem er auch ganz gerne ab und zu mal angab.  
Wahrscheinlich war es Boerne heute eben einfach nicht nach einem _speziellen_ Abend zumute, damit musste er sich wohl oder übel abfinden. Offensichtlich wollte Boerne sich einfach nur etwas unterhalten. 

Na jaa, war ja an sich auch mal ganz okay, so schlimm fand er das ja nicht, auch wenn er darauf hoffte, dass es beim nächsten Mal wieder eher anders sein würde.  
Thiel mochte die _speziellen_ Abende. Ach was, das war vollkommen untertrieben, er mochte sie nicht nur, er fieberte ihnen meistens richtig nervös entgegen, auch wenn danach, sobald er wieder zu Hause und nüchtern war, leider immer erst einmal so ein ganz blödes Gefühl der Leere in seinem Kopf anklopfte. Und dieses Gefühl wurde in letzter Zeit irgendwie immer nerviger und penetranter.  
Eigentlich reichten ihm diese Abende nicht, eigentlich waren ihm diese Momente, in denen Boerne und er mutiger waren als sonst, viel zu wenig und zu kurz.  
Nee, so ganz und gar nicht reichten ihm diese Abende, nicht mehr jedenfalls, aber trotzdem freute er sich jedes Mal aufs Neue darauf. Das mit dem blöden Gefühl und so danach verdrängte er währenddessen einfach. Einfach nur genießen, und nicht an das Danach denken. Lieber hin und wieder vorübergehend glücklich sein als nie.

Einmal hatte er es ja an einem dieser Abende zugegebenermaßen ein bisschen übertrieben und ein oder zwei Gläschen zu viel getrunken, und um ein Haar hätte er Boerne dann seine Lie- ... also, na ja, um ein Haar wäre er da ganz besonders mutig gewesen. Aber so schrecklich betrunken war er dann zum Glück doch nicht gewesen.

Boerne griff nach seinem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug, und er tat es ihm gleich. 

Na ja, überragend schmeckte es nicht, aber ging schon mal. War ja hoffentlich nur ne Ausnahme mit dem Wasser heute. „Jo, ich geh' dann mal langsam heim. Danke für ... das Wasser.”

„Möchten Sie noch was haben, bevor Sie gehen, Thiel?”

Klar wollte er! Und ob er wollte, aber kein Wasser! „Nö, danke.”

„Nicht einmal eine kleine Umarmung? Das würde mich aber schwer wundern!”

 _Was?_ Hatte Boerne das gerade _wirklich_ gesagt? Obwohl er keinen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol intus hatte? Oder war das eben etwa gar kein Wasser? Natürlich war es das, hätte er ja sonst gemerkt, Wasser und Alkohol konnte er schon noch auseinander halten.  
„Boerne, was ... was reden Sie denn da für einen Mist?”, stammelte er, nachdem er endlich seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte.

„Mist? Ich rede Mist, Herr Thiel?” Boerne klang ganz schön aufgebracht.

 _Scheiße!_ „Nee, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht, ich ... na ja, ich ...” Ach Mann, war das alles schwierig und kompliziert, wenn man völlig nüchtern war! 

Als Boerne aufsprang und sich neben ihn setzte, zuckte er vor Schreck zusammen.

„Wie meinten Sie es dann, Thiel?”

„Weiß nicht.” Verdammt, er traute sich nicht einmal mehr, Boerne anzuschauen, das war doch echt total lächerlich! Aber er traute sich halt einfach nicht. Starr und mit hektisch hämmerndem Herz saß er da und wartete. Auf was genau auch immer.

Und dann griff Boerne irgendwann nach seiner Hand, und Boerne fing ein kleines bisschen zu streicheln an.

„Boerne ...”

„Möchten Sie das denn nicht?”

„Doch!” Natürlich wollte er! Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, und sah Boerne wieder an. „Aber ... Sie sind nüchtern, Boerne.”

„Ja, das bin ich.” Boerne grinste neckisch und hob eine Braue. „Und du auch!”

Schüchtern lächelte er zurück und nickte. „Ja, ich auch.”

Nachdem das geklärt war, legte sich Boernes Hand in seine, und blieb dort für den Rest des Abends.


End file.
